


to climbing mountains

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Idiots in Love, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: She wanted him without knowing.





	to climbing mountains

Jaime avoided her all that long day (or maybe that was Brienne avoiding _him_); they only met at the supper boards.

She had barely sat down before Tyrion opened his big fat mouth.

Jaime shut it with a look, and Brienne fled.

She went to her room and stripped to her shift and stood a long time at the window, looking out, thinking — thinking —

Last night.

She had drank too much (Jaime told her to drink too much) and even that wasn’t enough for her to be brave, not about him. He had always ... she’d never ...

But she had had to speak up. She couldn’t see him executed, could she? _I trust him,_ she’d said: and Jaime looked at her like ...

Like he’d been looking at her for a year now. Unhappy, unsettled, unsure. Un-Jaime.

Oh, it made her want to kiss him. And that was another thing that had gone on for a year, or two years, or more. When they sat with Roose Bolton and bartered for their lives; when he stood next to her in the red tent and said _Next time we meet, it might be across a battlefield._

She hadn’t known herself then. Not really.

_I want you,_ he’d said last night, and she made herself believe — fully, and at once — it was purely the physical he wanted. She could give him that, and gladly.

The rest was more complex.

I want him to be happy, she said to the moon. I want happiness for us both. Even if it’s with someone else.

She wiped her eyes as someone knocked on the door.

“I didn’t bring the wine,” said Jaime. “Do you still need it?”

No — no. She didn’t need the wine anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> so ahhh guess who is finally watching season 8 and having NOISY OPINIONS


End file.
